Cameron Coulter
"A regular Saturday afternoon in America's town square." Cameron Coulter was a teenage boy. He, along with his best friend Neal Hanlon, committed the Woodland Valley Mall massacre on September 23, 1995. They killed fifteen bystanders and wounded several others before turning their guns on themselves. Biography A page of Cameron's journal read: "I am The Destroyer, The Apocalypse, The Widowmaker. I am a rifle, I am a gun. Look down the barrel of my hate - we're going to have some fun." The boys were both juinors at Lakefield High and they worked at the same mall together, the mall being Woodland Valley Mall. Cameron was a counter boy at Cinnamon King and Neal pushed a broom. Cameron and Neal were constantly mocked, bullied, and belittled by others at both school and the mall, which ultimately provoked them into making plans to shoot up the mall. They boasted about their plans constantly, but no one took them seriously. Despite his father saying he was a follower, Cameron was a leader. He and Neal played video games and hanged out with Dayton Moore, who was once good friends with them. Once in high school, Dayton became a bully, and stopped playing with Cameron and Neal long before the incident. He thought they took the game too seriously, and used it as "practice". Zack, Dayton, and a group of boys talk about and belittled other kids at the mall. On one occasion, while bullying and making fun of Neal, Cameron walked over to the group of boys and said, "Someone should take an Uzi to this freakin' mall". He took off his hat and rhetorically asked "What do you think...dudes?" Then he pretended to shoot Zack, saying "Pow." Security guard Berry Lewis showed the boys the real cameras and the dummy cameras at the mall in the surveillance room, secretly being watched by Tina. Cameron mentiones how they could shoot up the place and no one would see, and Barry said no one would care. Neal then talks about imagining the looks on the victims faces, and Barry commented that that'd be a sight to see. On the day of the shooting, Tina walked right up to Cameron and Neal who had just walked into the mall. Angry at what her ex-boyfriend's friends had done to her not moments before, she told them she would make them famous by videotaping them while they shoot up the place. At first, Neal wanted to leave, but Cameron stops him. Tina intimated them, asking them if they were scared, and in response Cameron suggests that they kill her first. Tina countered by asking who was going to make them famous if she was dead. Cameron agreed that she had a point, and Neal asked what the plan was. She looked toward Zack and his friends, who were laughing at her, and said, "Kill 'em all. Kill everybody!" Cameron and Neal mess around with Tina's stolen camera and video-tape themselves talking about entering another dimension, "The Mall". The boys "Ennie Mennie Minie Moe"d with the camera between Zack and a little girl, eventually stopping at Zack. Neal commented that it was Zack's "lucky day". Cameron pulls out a shotgun and begin the rampage by killing Zack, laughing about the look on his face. Neal gives Tina the camera and pulls out his handgun and begins shooting. Tina is shocked that they are actually shooting everyone, and not just the boys who had attacked her earlier. She ran and hid as the boys continued to laugh and wreak havoc on the mall. When Barry came out, Cameron told him to "smile for the camera, sucker" and shot him. As he falls to the floor and begs for his life, Cameron laughs. Neal then tells him to let Barry bleed and they walked away to continue the massacre. At the end of the shooting, the boys embraced one another, as it was "the end". Then, they turned the guns on themselves. Category:Guest characters Category:Woodland Valley Mall massacre victims Category:Mass Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Suicide Victim Category:Killers